


What Cassian and Jyn think of each other

by pony67



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: End of the World, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony67/pseuds/pony67
Summary: Jyn and Cassian think about what could've been in the elevator.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	What Cassian and Jyn think of each other

_“Behind the man in white, stepping out of the smoke, came a bloody and limping Cassian Andor. He looks like a man who’d fallen twelve stories and clawed his way back to the top. He looked as beautiful as anyone Jyn had ever known, but she couldn’t even spare a moment to even shout his name” ___

____

__

-Rogue One novelization, Alexander Freed.

1.  
Since they'd met, Jyn knew that Cassian was somebody who always hides his emotions behind a mask. He is a spy, after all. Not to mention that he has been fighting for a long time, just like her. But there was a difference, a big one, while he has been fighting for a cause for years, Jyn has been surviving just for herself. She admired him for that, and even though only a few hours have passed since calling him stormtrooper because he was following orders from someone else, she admired his passion, his love for what he was fighting for. After all, he was dying for something he had invested 20 years of his life in, while she barely knew what the rebellion really meant. 

Although, his spy mask appeared to be gone as they go down to the beach in the elevator. His face almost seems genuine, like he trusted her enough to show her the real Cassian, not the captain of the rebel intelligence. Like he was showing his real self to her, like an invitation to be his friend. Like he was able to care for someone but the rebellion. She wondered if he has ever had friends, actual ones, the type of friends that you can tell even your weirdest secrets to. That idea made her sad, sad because they weren't going to live enough to get to know each other, and she wanted to meet the Cassian that was staring at her so beautifully.

2.  
Since they'd met, Cassian knew that Jyn was someone incredibly stubborn, in a good way though. He could relate to that because rebellion always would be first for him, but he did felt a little admiration for her because of her steady determination. He knew perfectly she would speak up for the ones who needed protection, even when herself had been living in a prison in precarious situations. 

Although, her stubbornness and fierce bravery appeared to fade away as they go down to the beach in the elevator. She seemed scared and even younger. But at the same time, he knew that she was calm. He knew that because he was calm too. She was calm because she would finally get some rest. He also knew she was tired because unlike him, she wasn't used to being compromised to something. But as he was staring deep into her eyes, he realized that she was made for the rebellion. Maybe she wasn't made for being a spy like him, but she had the spirit, and that was enough. The idea of helping her in the rebellion made him sad because they weren't going to live enough for him to show her how the rebellion was, and he wanted to see those beautiful green eyes burning with courage once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> ps: there are still a few rogue one novelization copies left in amazon, 10000% recommended, by far the best rebelcaptain fanfic I've read, I'm not kidding.


End file.
